bluepetertvfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue Peter Wiki:Image Policy
Blue Peter Wiki's image policy is designed to keep the Wiki's images categorised and orderly. User images To be able to have your own user images that are not used on the wiki, then you must have made 20 edits on articles and go with these guidelines: #No more than five images intended solely for a userpage or customised signature may be uploaded by a single user. #User images must be tagged with the template. #The total filesize of these images must be below 1000 kB. It is strongly suggested that none of these images are larger than 100 kB. #Images being used on actual articles as well as a user's page are not counted towards the limit of three. #Images being used on officially approved, shared userboxes do not count towards these limits. #Images must be "safe for work": no content which is unsuitable for a family audience, or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. #Users with no contributions to the main namespace for more than 6 months are considered inactive and lose their privileges in regards to user images. Deletion #An image will be speedy deleted as soon as an administrator finds it if: ##No description for the image has been presented. ##No source for the image has been presented. Unless no attribution is required. ##No licensing information for the image has been presented. ##The image does not qualify as fair use. #If an image is obvious vandalism or a low-quality duplicate, it may be tagged for speedy deletion. Legal tagging :Any edit replacing a tagged image with a non-tagged image will be reverted. Just a legal tangent. #Now, for images we use on the wiki, we use images under fair use and fair dealing laws. These laws can protect a limited use of official images but there are restrictions, and to comply properly all images we upload should be tagged with proper fair use information using fair use. #Images should ideally be formatted using the |Information template. ##'Always' specify on the description page where the image came from, such as a URL (for official websites), or the name of the source from which the image is scanned or captured. Don't put credits in images themselves. ##Use a clear, recognisable, non-duplicated filename. Note that if any image with the same title has already been uploaded, it will be replaced with your new one. #'Do not' upload content with false descriptions, sources, or copyright tags. The image will be deleted. Duplicate images #Duplicate images should not be uploaded unless intended to replace a lower quality version of the same image. Obvious duplicate images will be speedy deleted. Image quality #Images should be of the highest quality possible; in the case of duplicate images, the highest quality image is kept. ##Never upload .gif images, and don't bother converting a .gif into another file format before uploading. We do not need animations, and the .gif format does not handle quality properly. It has a limited colour depth, and as a result the moment you save an image with the .gif format, it loses a large amount of quality. We also prefer .png images over .jpg images because .jpg images slowly lose quality each time you save them. Neither of these types of quality loss can be recovered without the original image. Videos #Video uploads are for use in articles only. #Videos allowed to be used in articles include publicly released material such as trailers or promotion reels. #Videos not allowed include partial or full scenes from released films, fan-made videos, and videos not relevant to the Blue Peter show. Placement in articles When placing an image inside of an article, never use px sizing. Instead use a |thumb|right| or |thumb|left|. Using px sizes overrides user preferences on the sizing of thumbnails and makes things inconsistent, so we avoid the use of it. The only exception to this rule is for special images locations and icons. Such as the icons in templates and images in infoboxes which require a specific size to be flush with the infobox.